Big Brother 9: Twisting Battle
Big Brother 9: Twisting Battle 'was the ninth season in the Big Brother longterm series. It was a completely newbie-cast, meaning no veterans. It's has since been over with YizaRose winning in a vote of 7-2 against Lmmortxl and TheHardcoreTDMLover as America's Favourite Player. It's the first season to feature a big cast with no walkers or expels. Twists/Changes * '''Have-Nots - '''A reoccurring twist from past seasons where 4 houseguests are selected weekly by the HOH or decided in a competition to become Have-Nots and must eat slop along with sleep in a very uncomfortable room. This also includes the Curfew twist. This twist forces the Have-Nots to not speak past 8PM EST and until 7AM EST. Have-Nots this summer will last much longer. * '''Jury of 9 - '''Due to 16 houseguests being cast, the jury will be a jury of 9 rather than 7, 10, or anything more or less. Along with this, the cast amount has been decided to stay at a consistent 16 from here on out. * '''Bigger Prize Money - '''This season would feature a whopping 1.5k winner prize since it will be the longest season to date. *'Battle of the Block - 'A twist where two HOHs were crowned; each HOH nominated two HouseGuests for eviction. The nominated HouseGuests battled for safety in the Battle of the Block competition where the winning pair was safe and the HOH who nominated them was dethroned. The twist lasted until week 5 due to the Envelope Twist. *'Topsy Turvy - 'A unique twist where if the Power of Veto was used on a nominee, the nominee saved would select a replacement, rather than then current HOH. This twist sets backdoors as a higher possibility and gives the nominees a chance to flip the week around. It is an all-season twist, rather than a temporary one. *'Envelope Twist - 'During week 2, two envelopes were awarded to Garman2399 and SonofHermes11. They were given the chance to select one of four items in private. Hermes selected Item #4 while Garman selected Item #2. Hermes was given "The Pawner", which would force him to be a 3rd nominee for two weeks, however cancels the BOB twist. Garman would be awarded "The Sitter", which forces him to sit out of the next two HOH's, however makes the POV for the next two weeks, a dual POV, meaning two people can win it. The two items unselected were "The Resetter", which would cancel an eviction but force a double eviction and "The Diamond POV" which would give the holder to use a special POV at an eviction and name their own replacement, however force America's Nominee for two weeks. *'Jury Buyback - '''The first four evicted jurors would have a shot to return to the game in the "Dizzyland" HOH competition during week 9. Garman2399 achieved the win, after just being evicted. Houseguests Voting History Competition History Game History Week 1 At the 2-night premiere, 8 brand new houseguests immediately entered the house. They settled and competed in the first HOH competition, "BB Movie Premiere". Bre took the 100R prize while Mary became the "first" HOH. However, the 8 current houseguests were met with news that another 8 brand new houseguests have yet to enter. After the final 8 entered, the second HOH begun, "Alien Abduction". Spaniel won HOH, also becoming the "first" HOH. La'Queena announced that while there are two HOH's, one will be dethroned. Thus, the Battle of the Block twist was unleashed. At the nomination ceremony, Spaniel nominated Caz and Hitoka while Mary nominated Daisy and Pug. Daisy and Pug eventually won the "Lucky Matchers" BOTB, dethroning Mary as HOH. At the POV picking, it was revealed that a twist called "Topsy Turvy", would let the saved nominee at every POV ceremony, pick the replacement. The POV competition was "Smart Racer", a spelling comp. Caz was able to pull out a win, save himself, and pick Keesha as the replacement for causing drama. At the first live eviction, Keesha was backdoored 11-2. Week 2 Following Keesha's backdoor, the houseguests competed in "Majority Rules". Daisy and Caz won the tie-breaker, becoming HOH. At the nomination ceremony, Caz nominated Bre and Pug while Daisy nominated Hitoka and Laura. This would be Pug and Hitoka's second week nominated. At the BOB competition, "BB Knights", Laura and Misha competed as their partners failed to show. Laura won the competition for herself and Hitoka, dethroning Daisy. At the POV competition, "BB Farm Throw", it was a punishments and prizes ball-throw. Everybody gained pretty predictable prizes/punishments but Hermes and Garman gained special envelopes set to be open at a later date. But in the end, Misha won the POV, making a huge comeback after not being there last week. He decided to use the POV on himself and nominate Bre as a pawn. At the eviction, Pug became the second evicted in a close 7-5 vote. Week 3 After Pug's close eviction, the houseguests gathered in the backyard for the next HOH competition, "House Facts". They were quizzed on house related objects. Yiza and Laura ultimately won, being the first time two females won HOH this summer. At the nominations, Laura nominated Daisy and Misha while Yiza nominated Hitoka and Mda. At the BOB, "Love Searchers", previous houseguests/couple, Emeraldiya and SatanPage showed up to host. In the end, Misha and Daisy won the quick thinking BOB, dethroning Laura. At the POV competition, "Garden of Veto", it was pure time-waiting endurance. Due to showing up late, Mda could not compete. Caz not only won by a landslide but won 100R as well for getting out first. He decided not to use the POV. At the eviction, Mda was evicted 7-4. Week 4 At the HOH competition, "Check Mate", it was a classic KO to the death, about competitions! After many rounds, Hermes and Mary won the HOH competition. During nominations, Hermes nominated Bre and Laura while Mary nominated Daisy and Hitoka. The BOB comp, "City Solvers", tested their quick thinking and wits solving a 9x9 puzzle. Bre and Laura worked together and ultimately won, dethroning Hermes. At the POV competition, "Ready, Set, WHOA!", houseguests had to be careful not to strike out by mistake or be slow. Yiza pulled out her very first POV win, and saved Daisy. In Daisy's place, she put Jay. At the live eviction, Jay was evicted 7-3. Week 5 Following the intense eviction of Jay, the houseguests gathered immediately in the backyard for the HOH competition. It was "Surfing for Days", a wall-endurance comp. In the end, it came down to Hermes, Laura, and Caz with Hermes falling and Laura plus Caz winning HOH again! At the nominations, Laura nominated Hitoka and Hermes while Caz nominated Spaniel and Garman. At the BOB competition, "Wedding Crashers", players had to balance on a 3-layered cake. Hermes and Hitoka won, dethroning Laura. However, before the POV pickings, Hermes and Garman were sequestered in a room and had the choice to pick from 1 of 4 items, as their envelopes carried a ticket to the room. Hermes picked item #4 while Garman, item #2. They did not know what each item held. Hermes had "The Pawner", which made him a 3rd nom for 2 weeks but cancels BOB. While Garman had "The Sitter", where he'd have to sit out of the next two HOH comps but gives the house a dual POV for 2 weeks, where 2 POV's can be won. At the POV comp, "To The Top", Hermes and Caz won. Hermes saved himself while Caz saved Spaniel and nominated Mary. Mary was backdoored 6-3, becoming the last pre-juror. Week 6 Round 1 At the HOH competition, "BB Casino", houseguests had to time their throw just right on a spinning roulette. Once again, Garman was forced to sit down. Hermes was the only one to actually score a number outside from 0, thus he won the HOH comp. At the nomination ceremony, Hermes nominated Laura and Bre for drama related incidents. At the POV competition, "Bowlerina", Garman competed against Yiza in the final round, making Hermes win the POV. Garman beat Yiza, winning the POV himself too. Hermes and Garman both discarded their POV. At a dramatic eviction where fighting occurred up until Laura left, she found herself evicted 5-3, becoming the first juror. Round 2 Before the night was over, La'Queena dropped in and announced it was a double eviction. At the HOH competition, "Getting Schooled", houseguests had to answer questions related to comp wins with more or less. By question 3, Viola nearly won but was incorrect with the rest. Lucky for her, she ended up winning in a tie-breaker, winning her first ever competition. She immediately decided to nominate Bre as her target and Hitoka simply as a pawn, what she's been this entire season. At the POV competition, "The One Ball", houseguests had go through a ball pit to find a white ball and return it back. Bre won quickly, and saved herself. In her place she put Hermes. At the second eviction of the night, Hermes was successfully backdoored 4-3, becoming the second juror. Week 7 Following the shocking double eviction, the houseguests remaining competed in "The Eliminator" HOH competition. Each round they'd be asked about an event and if correct eliminate another player. Bre ultimately won, winning her first ever HOH. She made it no secret she was going after the people who targeted her last week. So, at the nomination ceremony she nominated Caz and Viola. The houseguests then played in the POV competition, "Hide and Go Seek". This competition would be where they'd have to hide their card in the house and find another player's without knowing who's. Garman came out on top, and won the POV. He discarded the POV, not wanting to make waves. At the eviction, it was a 3-3 tie. Bre voted to evict Viola as payback. Thus, Viola became the third juror. Week 8 At the HOH competition, houseguests had to compete in "The Black Box" competition. They would enter a pitch-black box and find as many blue HOH balls as possible. Whoever had the most would win. Spaniel won with 4, and cancelled his have-not ball since he was HOH. At the nominations, he put up Garman and Misha for eviction. The POV competition was "OTEV". AxelsUniverse from BB8 hosted this comp. Caz won in the end, and saved Misha from eviction. Misha picked Hitoka as the replacement. At the live eviction, Garman was evicted 3-2 with a close vote, becoming the fourth juror. Week 9 Before the night was over, the houseguests competed in the "Dizzyland" HOH competition, which was pure endurance. However, the first four jurors would also compete to re-enter the house. Garman lasted the longest among the jurors, returning to the house. Caz in the end though won the HOH. At the nominations, Caz nominated Hitoka and Yiza. Hitoka, simply as a pawn, and Yiza as his most likely target. At the POV, "Mall Faces", Yiza named the houseguests on the screens the fastest, winning the POV. She saved herself and nominated Spaniel after a dramatic ceremony. At the eviction, Spaniel was ultimately was evicted in a close 3-2 vote, becoming the fourth juror. Week 10 Round 1 At the HOH competition, it was "Minority Rules". Not to be confused with the second HOH, "Majority Rules", this HOH plays out in the opposite with the minority remaining. Misha won in a single round, becoming the new HOH and being the only one to win in a single round. At the nomination ceremony, Misha nominated Garman and Caz for eviction, simply for being threats. At the POV competition, "Spinning Throws", houseguests were spun and had to knock down two of their colored blocks. Yiza won the POV fair and square. She decided to discard, as she had no reason to cause waves. At the eviction, it wasn't a surprise when Caz was evicted 4-0, due to being seen as a strong player. He became the fifth juror. Round 2 Before the night was over, a double eviction took over! The houseguests entered the backyard and competed in "Before or After". They would play in 7 rounds to score the most points. Yiza won the HOH competition with the highest score. She immediately nominated Garman and Bre for obvious alignment reasons. At the POV competition, "Pop It!". Houseguests had to pop all their balloons to reveal their gift first. Misha completed the task fast, winning the POV. He saved Garman, and in his nomination seat, Garman put Daisy. At the second eviction of the night, it was a 2-1 vote to evict Daisy, making her the sixth juror. Week 11 Following the intense and speedy double eviction, the houseguests competed in the HOH competition, "Sky High". They would need to complete a sky-themed obstacle course in the shortest time to become the new HOH. Misha finished in a shocking time of 19 seconds, winning his second HOH of the summer. He nominated Garman and Bre for eviction. At the POV competition, "Mirror Blocks". The houseguests had to move blocks across their lane to match the puzzle on the screen. Misha completed the puzzle and won the POV. He saved Bre and Yiza was put in her place. At the eviction, it was 1-1 tie. Misha evicted Garman, as he wished to go home. Garman became the seventh juror. Week 12 At the HOH competition, "Fact or Fiction", the three ladies had to step forward for fiction and backwards for fact after being told a statement. Correct and they'd earn a point. After 7 rounds and a tie-breaker, Bre won the HOH competition. Since nominations would most likely be changed, Bre nominated Yiza for obvious reasons of disliking her and Hitoka. At the POV competition, "Who Did What?", houseguests had to match evicted houseguest blocks to their correct platform. Misha won the competition. However, he shocked everybody when he saved Yiza, forcing himself to go up in her place. However, at the eviction Yiza made it clear she had to pick between two lovable friends, and ultimately decided to evict Hitoka, making her the eighth juror. Week 13 After the final four eviction, the final three houseguests competed in the first part of the final HOH competition, "High Above the Pyramids". An endurance based competition. It did not last long however as both Yiza and Bre fell back to back, making Misha the winner. At part two, houseguests had to match the order of the POV winners in the correct order from week 1 to 12 in the shortest time. Bre finished in 2m 44s while Yiza finished in 1m 25s, winning part two. Yiza and Misha competed in part three, where they were questioned about juror facts. In the end, Misha won by 1 point, becoming the final HOH. Misha decided to evict Bre due to thinking she was lying and trusting Yiza more. Finale ''The Jury''''' Category:Seasons Category:BB9 Category:Newbies